Lights, Camera, Arnold?
by Anne
Summary: Helga and Arnold are staring in a movie! What?! It's a romance story?! Uh oh...
1. Part 1

Me and Cecile wrote this A while ago, But I finally got around to putting it up.. heh heh. Anywat, this was supposed to be an on-going story, but the two of us wrote mostly all of it....  
  
Um... well, Here it is....  
  
  
  
  
It was a normal day at PS 118, when Mr. Simmons came running in with a special announcement. "Class we are going to have a very special visitor today, Mr. John Clemont, a movie producer is going to pick two of you kids to be in his new movie. Now he wants you to act normal, pretend he's not here."   
"Hello kids, I am Mr. Clemont, and I want two normal kids to be in my movie. I've gotten fed up with all the children actors, so I decided to track down my old grade school and get a few fresh faces from there. So just be yourselves."   
  
  
All the kids were running around trying to impress Mr. Clemont. All except, Stinky, Arnold, Helga and Phoebe. Stinky had already decided show business was not for him and Arnold, Helga and Phoebe weren't too interested in impressing this hot shot. Mr. Clemont watched each child interact with each other, until he found just the two kids he needed. At the end of the day he made the announcement.   
  
  
"You kids are all great, and you can all be extras, maybe even co-stars, but I have chosen two stars." The kids were on the edge of their sets with excitement. Mr. Clemont pointed to- Arnold and Helga.   
  
  
"What?!?" they both exclaimed. He handed them contracts, and told them to look it over with their families.   
  
  
Arnold was quite excited, even though he had to play opposite Helga. "So can I do it Grandpa?"   
  
  
"Sure short man, I just have to sign here." Grandma came in with a press reporter outfit on, "Okay Arnold pose for the camera." Arnold shook his head and went up to his room.   
  
  
Meanwhile, Helga was ecstatic. Not only did she get to star in a movie with Arnold, but also her parents were actually somewhat paying attention to her. Olga had never starred in a movie before. Her parents gladly signed the contract.   
  
  
  
Arnold and Helga showed up at the movie studio the next day and Mr. Clemont handed them their scripts, "Here you two read this over, and learn your lines, we start shooting Friday." Arnold started reading through the script, it was quite interesting. Then something caught his eye. His character, Craig had to kiss Helga's character Jenna.   
  
  
Arnold went up to Mr. Clemont, "Um, sir, I hope you know that Helga and I don't exactly get along that well. And well about this kissing thing..."   
  
  
"Sorry kid, part of your contract is doing what the script says. And I know you two don't get along that well, but I think it will add spice to your characters."   
  
  
Arnold walked over to Helga, "Helga did you read this?" he said pointing to the kissing scene.   
  
  
"Yeah I did football head, but we have to do what's in the scripts, that's what the contract said. Anyway it's not like it's that big of a deal, I did survive the school play, didn't I?"   
  
  
"I guess so Helga."   
  
  
The movie was quite interesting; it had mystery, adventure, drama, and romance. In the story a young girl named Jenna is the only witness to a crime, and the villain is trying to get her. Her only hope is the Police chief's son Craig, since no adult will believe her story. Craig and Jenna have to catch this villain without getting caught themselves. During this Craig falls in love with Jenna.   
  
  
Helga excused herself to her dressing room, musing over the love scenes in the movie. She pulled out her locket and spoke "Oh Arnold! How grand the fates to offer me this opportunity to beseech to you my love..." She stopped suddenly as she heard a knock at her door.   
  
  
"Who's there?"   
  
  
"It's me Phoebe! May I come in?"   
  
  
Helga walked over and opened her door, "Hi Phoebs, what are you doing here?"   
  
  
"I got a part in the movie too! Not a very big part, I'm only in the beginning, but that is not what I came to talk about"   
  
  
"Then what Phoebe?"   
  
  
"Um... Do you know how much school you'll miss? Making a movie takes quite a while... you would have to re-do the 4th grade!"   
  
  
"Come on Phoebe, you know that there will be a tutor on set, what did you *really* want to talk about?"   
  
  
"Well Helga I heard about the love scene between you and Arnold."   
  
  
"Yeah so?"   
  
  
"Well I was just wondering, um.. how did Arnold take it?"   
  
  
"He seemed a little awkward about it."   
  
  
"That's what I suspected, do you want me to help you?"   
  
  
"Help me what?"   
  
  
"You know, Helga, about Arnold, remember when you were sleepwalking..."   
  
  
"Okay, okay I get the point, but how can you help?"   
  
  
"I can talk to Gerald, who can talk to Arnold."   
  
  
"Wait a minute, Gerald has a part in the movie too?"   
  
  
"Well, yes" Phoebe said blushing. "He has to save me, when the villain mistakes me for your character."   
  
  
"Okay Phoebe, just don't let Gerald know it was my idea."   
  
  
"Don't worry Helga."   
  
  
  
"Hi Gerald, can I talk to you?"   
  
  
"Umm… sure Phoebe."   
  
  
"Well I'm worried about Arnold, he seems really awkward about some scene, but I don't know what, Helga's not sure what it could be either. I just thought, since you're his best friend that you should talk to him."   
  
  
"Okay Phoebe, whatever you say."   
  
  
  
Gerald went to Arnold's Dressing room right away.   
  
  
"Hey man, Congrats on getting the big part, you'll have to beat away girls with a stick after it is out in theaters"   
  
  
"Won't that be fun" said Arnold Sarcastically, rolling his eyes.   
  
  
"I heard that there is a part that you don't feel very comfortable with, what's that?"   
  
  
"I have to do A kissing scene with Helga, I thought it was weird at first, but then I thought about the kiss in "Romeo and Juliet" it's just for the movie, nothing else."   
  
  
"Ha! Its a wonder how many times you and Helga have been stuck as partners, its almost like someone's trying to tell you something!"   
  
  
"You are starting to sound like Stinky! But yeah.. maybe" Arnold replied as he walked out the door to go home Gerald Following him.   
  
  
  
Meanwhile, The Hair/Makeup Lady had caught Helga walking out the Door.   
  
  
"Not so fast missy! We have to see what we're going to do with your hair!" Stated Mrs. McNooly, pulling Helga back to her Dressing room.   
  
  
"Hey lady, don't put my hair like that!"   
  
  
"Well why not little lady, you look just adorable with it down like that."   
  
  
"I can't wear it down okay!"   
  
  
"Well I'll go talk to Mr. Clemont and see if he has any other ideas." Helga sat there looking in the mirror, if anyone sees me like this my cover is blown."   
  
  
  
Arnold was on his way out, when he decided maybe he should talk to Helga. She had done the kiss in school play, maybe she could give him some advice.   
  
  
  
Helga sat scowling at the mirror. A knock came at the door, it was Arnold.   
  
  
"Helga can I talk for a minute." Helga started to panic, she was trying to put her hair back up, when Mrs. Mc Nooly came back.   
  
  
"Well little lady, your little star is here to see you." she said letting Arnold in. "Oh dear let me fix your hair" Helga protested, but she put it back to the Cecile style. "There sweetie, you look fabulous, don't you think kid." Arnold just stared, where had he seen that look before, he shook the idea out of his head.   
  
  
"I hate it!" Helga screamed.   
  
  
"I think it looks nice Helga." said Arnold.   
  
  
"You do?"   
  
  
"Yeah I do."   
  
  
"I guess it's okay, you can leave now Mrs. McNooly." The bustling lady made her way out. Helga felt very awkward, wondering if Arnold knew.   
  
  
"Helga I need to talk to you about the kissing scene."   
  
  
"What about it?"   
  
  
"Well, I just want you to know, I do kind of feel a little awkward about it, and I was wondering, how were you able to do it for the school play?"   
  
  
Helga was at a loss for words   
  
  
"Well... I... Just thought of me really being Juliet, and you really being Romeo, and that's exactly what Juliet would have done. You really have to get into your character when acting, if you do, it makes the whole thing come together much better"   
  
  
"Wow, Helga, I didn't know that you knew so much about acting! Yeah.. I guess your right! I'll just really get into character! Thanks Helga! And you are a really good actress! Bye" He said while running out the door.   
  
  
After He left, Helga started getting her things to go home too, all the while thinking 'Arnold thinks I'm A good Actress, Arnold Thinks I'm A good Actress!'   
  
  
  
-Arnold arrived home, and Grandpa greeted him. "Hey short man, how's your first day as a star?"   
  
  
"Interesting, quite interesting."   
  
  
"Hey can I see your script?"   
  
  
"Sure Grandpa." Grandpa started reading through the script.   
  
  
"You're playing opposite that little friend of yours with one eyebrow."   
  
  
"Yeah, Helga."   
  
  
"Oh really, did you read this short man."   
  
  
"What Grandpa, the love scene?"   
  
  
"Yeah, that short man, it's the second time you and Helga are in a love scene together."   
  
  
"I know, Gerald already reminded me. He thinks someone's trying to tell me something. I guess he's been hanging around Stinky too much."   
  
  
"I don't know, Gerald may have a point there." Arnold just shook his head and went upstairs to his room.   
  
  
  
Helga had gone home, to find her parents actually happy to see her.   
  
  
"How was my daughter's first day as A movie star?"   
  
  
"It was great Bob" replied Helga tiredly.   
  
  
"and Guess what? We have a big surprise!" said an excited Mariam   
  
  
"What is it Mariam?"   
  
  
"Your sister came for a surprise visit!!"   
  
  
"WHAT!"   
  
  
"Olga came home the second she heard her sister was staring in a movie"   
  
  
"But... Where is she?"   
  
  
"She's out getting you something... but she'll be back soon"   
  
  
"Why did ...?" Helga started. But she was cut off when the phone rang, It was Phoebe.   
  
  
  
"Hey Pheebs, you won't believe, my idiot sister is coming home. She is going to ruin all the attention parents are actually giving me."   
  
  
"Helga I talked to Gerald, and well.."   
  
  
"If it's bad news don't tell me."   
  
  
"No actually it was just weird, Gerald thinks you and Arnold have some weird psychic attraction or something like that." "What? Great now two psychics are bugging me, Gerald and Stinky. Well what did Arnold say."   
  
  
"Well that's the good news. Arnold kind of hinted that he almost believes that, weird huh?"   
  
  
"Yeah."   
  
  
"So did Arnold talk to you?"   
  
  
"Yeah he thinks I'm a good actress."   
  
  
"That's nice Helga, well I've got to go, bye."   
  
  
  
"Helga! Your sister is back."   
  
  
"Criminey, what could she be doing to ruin my life now?"   
  
  
Helga walked reluctantly down the stairs.   
  
  
"Baby sister! You've grown so big since the last time I saw you!"   
  
  
"You saw me last month, Olga"   
  
  
"Well anyway, Mummy called me right away after she had heard the news! Imagine! My baby sister, an actress!"   
  
  
"Yeah, yeah, get to the point"   
  
  
"What? I can't come home to give my baby sister some support?"   
  
  
"Well you could, but I'm sure your also down here for some reason or another"   
  
  
"Come Upstairs with me Helga! I have the cutest new outfit for you!"   
  
  
"But..." Helga started, but Olga was already pulling her up the stairs.   
  
  
  
~The Next day (Lets make it Thursday)~   
  
  
  
"Children, I have announcement to make, This is going to be Arnold and Helga's Last day in school for a bit, while they pursuit their own "special" paths in movie-making! We will see them earlier though, because They have invited us there one day for a visit!" Said Mr. Simmons at the end of the day, as the bell rang.   
  
  
"I still can't believe that *I* only get to be an extra! Imagine! I don't even get a credit at the end! But "Helga G. Pataki" gets to be in a lead role!!" Stated Rhonda, who seem more than a little ticked off.   
  
  
"Well, Rhonda....," started Nadine.   
  
  
"Don't well Rhonda me! I'm A much better actress than Helga, she couldn't act her way out of a paper bag"   
  
  
"Excuse me, Rhonda, But Helga Is A very good Actress!" Said Arnold, who looked mad, very mad, "You saw her during the school play, the whole audience was in tears she was such a good actress!"   
  
  
"In tears of Gratitude, you should say! Gratitude that the play was over!" Said Rhonda, who in turn stormed off.   
  



	2. Part 2

Helga overheard what Rhonda had said. "Thanks for standing up for me Arnold."   
"Huh? Well, you deserve the credit Helga, you did really good."   
  
  
  
That afternoon Helga was sitting at home, pretending to listen to Olga's acting advice, when a knock came at the door, it was Lila. "Hello Helga"   
  
  
"What do you want?"   
  
  
"Well Mr. Clemont said I should practice my lines with you."   
  
  
"What are you talking about?"   
  
  
"I'm playing Krissy, Jenna's best friend."   
  
  
"Oh, great."   
  
  
"Who are you talking to baby sister? Lila! My little sis!"   
  
  
"Hello Olga."   
  
  
"What are you doing here Lila?"   
  
  
"Well I'm ever so excited to tell you that, I'm playing the role of Helga's best friend in the movie."   
  
  
"Really, that's wonderful little sis, come on I want to tell Bob and Miriam the good news."   
  
  
Helga looked up towards the sky, "Does someone up there not like me?" Then another knock came at the door. Helga opened it. "Arnold?!?! What are you doing here?"   
  
  
"Well, I thought we could practice lines, since you're such a good actress I thought you could give me some tips."   
  
  
"Sure, but can we go to your house."   
  
  
"No the boarders wouldn't leave us alone, how bout we go to the park."   
  
  
"Okay Arnold."   
  
  
  
"Craig! That's the man! The man who killed that poor old woman!" Said 'Jenna' seemingly frightened.   
  
  
  
"Are you sure? How can you tell? The man you saw that night was wearing a mask." Stated 'Craig' questioningly.   
  
  
  
"Because... Because.... Oh Criminy! I'll never be able to remember all these lines!" Helga said, coming out of charictor.   
  
  
"Yes you will! I know your nervous, so am I, just remember! You can tell its him because he has a serpent tatoo on his arm! Said Arnold, laughing because Both Helga and him had messed up their parts about 20 times each, but at least they where improving!   
  
  
"Yeah... Just like you have to remember what you have to say to your 'dad'.. .I don't understand what's so hard about "Geez! Why don't you Listen!" how can you mess up 'Cheese', with 'Geez'?" Joked Helga.   
  
  
"I think we are both just really tired! Let me walk you home"   
  
  
  
Arnold was talking to Helga as they walked, then they got to Helga's door step.   
  
  
"Um, Helga I wanted to ask you something."   
  
  
"What Arnold?"   
  
  
"Well, it's about that one scene."   
  
  
Helga stopped dead in her tracks.   
  
  
"You mean the love scene?"   
  
  
"Yeah, that scene, well I keep thinking it over in my head, and well, I'm really really nervious about it."   
  
  
"So what's your point?"   
  
  
"Well, I was wondering if... we could...um...rehearse that scene."   
  
  
Arnold cringed, figuring Helga would blow her top.   
  
  
"Okay Arnold, I think that's a good idea, it will make us less aprehensive about it."   
  
  
"Okay, you are standing stage right, facing that way...and I come over and...and.."   
  
  
"and you lift up my chin, till I have eye contact with you."   
  
  
"Right, well, here goes. I'll try to say the right lines, you start."   
  
  
As the characters   
  
  
"I'm so sorry Craig, I never should have brought you into this, it's all my fault."   
  
  
"No Jenna, it's my fault, and I'm sorry for everything. But Jenna, I have to tell you that I love you."   
  
  
"Love is fleeting Craig"   
  
  
lifting up Helga's chin, till she has eye contact with him   
  
  
"Not this love Jenna."   
  
  
kisses Helga, and pulls her towards him.   
  
  
He lets go and opens his eyes   
  
  
"You did it Arnold! You even got the lines right!"   
  
  
"Wow, that wasn't so bad afterall, thanks Helga for your suppport."   
  
  
Arnold said hugging Helga.   
  
  
"Hey, I'm not Jenna anymore, CRAIG!"   
  
  
"Sorry Helga."   
  
  
"I was just kidding, goodnight Arnold, see you tomorrow."   
  
  
"See ya, and thanks again for all your help."   
  
  
  
Helga Skipped up the steps, deciding to get A good nights rest, Tomorrow they would start shooting... and in the first part it was Just Jenna, walking home from the bus station, past a warehouse...   
  
  
  
  
"No please! Don't!" Shouted a voice from inside   
  
  
  
"What could that be?" Jenna asked to no one in particular, as she dusted off a window to look inside   
  
  
  
"Tell us where there Ruby is Lady!" Said A gruff Guy in a suit   
  
  
  
"No! I've kept it a sercret so long, I won't tell you!"   
  
  
  
"Then I just guess we have to make you tell us huh?" Said another Guy bigger than the last, and by the looks of it, dumber.   
  
  
(He starts to punch the woman)   
  
  
"Fine! I will tell you where it is! But I must warn you! It is Protected! The Ruby is in The Oaktree Forest, Next to the biggest willow tree!"   
  
  
"Ha! Thanks! Now that we have the Info, Marty! Take her outside and take care of her" Said A skinny guy, who was obviously the leader.   
  
  
  
Then He heard A gasp.   
  
  
"Who's there?!" He asked Running outside.   
  
  
Jenna tried to get away but tripped and Twisted her ankle. She was still running but the guy still got a good look at her.   
  
  
"Boss! We need you in here!!"   
  
  
By that time, the skinny guy was out of breath, "We'll get you kid! We'll get you!!" He shouted as he walked back to the warehouse.   
  
  
"CUT, Great Job Ms. Pataki! Now let's do this scene agian from the top!"   
  
  
"But we've done it 3 times already! And I've gotten it perfect each time!"   
  
  
"We need different angles of the same shot, once more ought to do it"   
  
  
"Ok, fine" grumbled Helga, Returning to her place.   
  
  
Helga had finished shooting the scene and she returned to her dressing room. A knock came.   
  
  
"Helga let me in quick!"   
  
  
Helga opened the door, and Arnold came running in and slammed the door.   
  
  
"Arnold what in the name of creation is going on here?" "One word Helga: fans"   
  
  
"Fans?"   
  
  
"Yes a whole mob of them."   
  
  
"You're kidding right?"   
  
  
"Nope, I guess word travels fast."   
  
  
"Why don't you hide out in your own dressing room."   
  
  
"I was tired of running and I didn't think I could make it the rest of the way down the hall."   
  
  
"Great, now what are we supposed to do?"   
  
  
Someone called from outside the door.   
  
  
"Ms. Pataki is Arnold in there also?"   
  
  
"Yes he is Mr. Clemont."Helga answered.   
  
  
Mr. Clemont came in.   
  
  
"I guess you heard about the mob of fans then?"   
  
  
"Yes sir"   
  
  
"The movie is going to be a hit I can feel it, you two are the best kids, you're so normal."   
  
  
"Thanks, I guess."   
  
  
"Anyway, I came in to tell you, next week we are having a publicity shoot. Well got to go. Oh, and Arnold, we need you on the set in 15 minutes for your first scene."   
  
  
  
Arnold got ready for his first taste of the movies, all the lights, and cameras, pointing all at him.   
  
  
  
"And Action!"   
  
  
Craig comes into the scene.   
  
  
"Who was that dad?"   
  
  
the police chief answered   
  
  
"Some girl claimed a bunch of bad guys are after her."   
  
  
"Aren't you going to do something, Dad?"   
  
  
"Nope, she was clearly lying."   
  
  
  
Craig walks outside the police station, Jenna sits on the curb crying.   
  
  
"Are you okay?"he asks Jenna   
  
  
"Huh?"   
  
  
"My dad told me what happened."   
  
  
"No one will believe my story, not even my parents, I'm so scared."   
  
  
"Well you seem very trustworthy to me, and despite my Dad's opinions, I'll help you."   
  
  
"You will?"   
  
  
"Yes, the name's Craig, and yours?"   
  
  
"Jenna."   
  
  
  
"And Cut! That's a wrap."   
  
  
  
Said the director, clapping his hands. "Okay, let's practice the scene where Jenna is wounded and Craig apologizes." Arnold gulped. This was the love scene.   
  
  
Helga had her hair all covered with soot and was done in a ponytail, and the make up ladies put some white powder on her face to make her look pale. Helga as Jenna walked over to the rock where she had to lean against and pretended to be in pain. The director motioned to the cameras. "Okay guys...aaaand...ACTION!"   
  
  
Craig looked at Jenna, trying to cry.   
  
  
Jenna looked into his eyes, and attempted to lift her arm.   
  
  
"Craig, I'm sorry for being so rude to you ever since we met...after all, you were only trying to help."   
  
  
Craig still tried to cry.   
  
  
"Jenna...You'll be okay." He said, lifting her head.   
  
  
Jenna smiled and said in a shaky voice. "It's okay Craig...I'll be here...(cough)..." Craig looked into her eyes and said nothing. Jenna closed her eyes and breathed out. She opened one eye and suddenly sat up angrily.   
  
  
"YO! MIKE! The football head forgot his line again, can we start over?" Yelled Helga to the director. Arnold went red and was embarrassed. Helga lied down again and looked like she was in pain.   
  
  
Mike nodded. "Okay, start from where you said: "I'll be here" Okay...aaaaand...ACTION!!!" He shouted.   
  
  
Jenna opened her eyes. "It's okay Craig...I'll be here...(cough)..." Craig looked at her.   
  
  
"Oh Jenna..."   
  
  
"I'm sorry Craig...I never should have brought you into this, it's all my fault." Said Jenna, crying like Olga.   
  
  
Craig looked at her eyes. "No Jenna, it's my fault, and I'm sorry for everything. Jenna, I've been wanting to say this for a long time...I just have to tell you that I....that I...Uh..." Said Arnold slapping his head.   
  
  
"Mike, what was it?" He asked, stupidly. Helga sighed angrily. It was just like Arnold to be so stupid...and yet so perfect. While Mike explained the scene again, Arnold went red and scratched his arms nervously.   
  
  
Mike motioned his hands. "Alrighty then....lights, camera, ACTION!"   
  
  
Craig looked into Jenna's fading eyes. "No Jenna, it's my fault, and I'm sorry for everything. Jenna, I've been wanting to say this for a long time...I just have to tell you that...I...I lo...lo...Love you..."   
  
  
He said finally.   
  
  
Jenna looked sad. "love is fleeting Craig..." She said sadly.   
  
  
Craig lifted her chin. "Not this one." He said softly, about to kiss her. Helga's mind was flushing. Arnold was gonna kiss her. 'Oh Bless this day!!' She thought. Oh...she could already imagine. His warm lips to hers in a passionate embrace, in a wonderful tranquil setting with all of her passion spinning and mixing around inside her. She smiled secretly and waited for the blessed moment of truth.   
  
  
"CUT!!!" Shouted Mike. "Bring in the stunt double!!!" Helga opened her eyes and her face turned whiter than the make-up.   
  
  
"S...Sss...Stunt double??" She stammered, when Gloria came in with the same make up as her.   
  
  
  
Helga couldn't believe it. A stunt double? Why? Arnold must have had something to do with this. He didn't want to kiss her, so he had asked for a stunt double to be brought in in her place. Helga was so angry. She didn't even wait to watch the scene and stromed off to her dressing room in tears. Tears of sadness and of frustration. 'That stupid football head! Now he's kissing some idiotic stunt double instead of me!' 'Yet', Helga thought as she sat down in front of her mirror and began to cry, 'can I really blame him for not wanting to kiss me? I've been so mean to him all these years! He must really hate me!'   
  
  
  
Meanwhile, Arnold, who had finished the love scene was deep in thought on the stage. He had seen Helga storm off like that and he was wondering why. It seemed like she actually cared about the stunt double replacing her. Arnold decided he had better go see Helga to find out what the problem was.   
  
  
  
Arnold Knocked on her door, "Helga! Open up!"   
  
  
"Go away Arnold! We practiced the kiss and then you had a stunt double do it, you still had to kiss a girl didn't you?"   
  
  
"I wasn't the one to bring in a stunt double! I thought you had until you stormed off and I heard Mr. Clermont say afterwards he did it because he thought we wouldn't want to!"   
  
  
"Really?" Helga said still through the door   
  
  
"Yes, Really!"   
  
  
"Then go tell Mr. Clermont we're doing it again! *Without* a stunt double"   
  
  
"Um... Ok Helga"   
  
  
And Arnold walked off to talk to Mr. Clermont   
  
  
  
"Um, Mr. Clemont."   
  
  
"Yes Arnold, is something wrong?"   
  
  
"Well Helga is really upset, she didn't know about the stunt double and well, neither did I."   
  
  
"Oh dear, but I thought you two didn't get along that well."   
  
  
"Well, that's in real life Mr. Clemont, Helga's really nice when she's in character."   
  
  
"Okay I'll shoot the scene again with Helga, but we'll have to do it tomorrow, we're running behind."   
  
  
  
Arnold ran back to tell Helga.   
  
  
Her peeked into the dressing room, "Um Helga?"   
  
  
"Yes Arnold, let me guess, it's bad news."   
  
  
"Well that depends on how you look at it, Mr. Clemont said he'd re shoot the scene tomorrow with you and me and no stunt double."   
  
  
"He did?!!? Oh thank you Arnold, you're the best!"   
  
  
Helga said running over and hugging Arnold.   
  
  
"Um, Helga, I think you're a little in character still."   
  
  
"Huh?"   
  
  
"Well I've just noticed that Jenna's nicer attributes seem to be rubbing off on you, whether you admit it or not."   
  
  
"Well, is that bad or something?"   
  
  
"No, actually it's quite.." Arnold smiled..."Nice"   
  
  
  
A knock came, it was Mr. Clemont.   
  
  
"Helga, I'm sorry I didn't realize you wanted to do your own stunts."   
  
  
"That's okay Mr. Clemont, so we re shoot tomorrow?"   
  
  
"Yep, along with the chase scene. Your friends will sure get a kick out of that."   
  
  
"Our friends?" Arnold and Helga questioned.   
  
  
"Yeah, tomorrow's when they come on the field trip."   
  
  
"There all going to see us... kiss?" Asked Arnold.   
  
  
"I don't like it either football-head but if we don't like our friends seeing us, how are we going to react to having millions of strangers see us kiss?"   
  
  
"I never really thought of that, it's scary, I mean, did you see that mob of people? and the movie isn't even going to be out for a while!!"   
  
  
"I think we'll both have to go into hiding, that'll be hard for you wouldn't it football head?" Said Helga jokingly, blatantly staring at his odd-shaped head.   
  
  
Both of them cracked up laughing   
  
  
"Ok You two! Back on the set! We have two more scenes to do before it's time to go home for the day!"   
  



	3. Part 3

As they were walking to the set Helga tripped on a camera cord, Arnold went over to help her up.   
"Helga you okay?"   
  
  
"Yeah I just tripped, but thanks for helping me."   
  
  
"Hey you two, we need you on the set, NOW!"   
  
  
Arnold and Helga scurried into position, it was an action scene, and Helga had to jump off a platform.   
  
  
  
"And, ACTION!"   
  
  
"Craig! Watch out!"   
  
  
"Huh?" Craig said looking up. Suddenly someone grabs him from behind.   
  
  
"CRAIG!"   
  
  
"Run, Jenna! Don't get caught yourself!"   
  
  
"I will not run! You've saved me! Now I'm going to save you!" Jenna jumps off the platform, onto the man's back, making him drop Craig and fall to the floor.   
  
  
  
"And Cut! Arnold you okay?"   
  
  
Arnold picked himself up and shook his head.   
  
  
"Yeah I'm fine."   
  
  
"Okay People, since we're doing stunts, lets do the one right before Jenna gets hurt, we'll do the chase that precedes that, during the field trip tomorrow. Okay Helga, you ready?"   
  
  
"Yes sir"   
  
  
  
Jenna was standing on the top of a building, with the bad guys coming from all around, then she falls over the edge.   
  
  
Craig runs to the edge.   
  
  
"Jenna! NO!"   
  
  
He cries looking down.   
  
  
"Ouch!" Helga screamed.   
  
  
"And CUT! That's a wrap"   
  
  
Arnold began to worry about Helga, he ran down to the stunt bag Helga had fallen into.   
  
  
"Helga you okay?"   
  
  
"Yeah I'm fine, that was weird."   
  
  
"Are you sure you are okay?"   
  
  
"Arnold, no offence, but WE ARE NOT ACTING ANYMORE!"   
  
  
"Sorry Helga, I was just...well worried."   
  
  
"And you say my character is rubbing off on me."   
  
  
"Okay kids you can go home now."   
  
  
Arnold headed home and decided that maybe he should talk to Grandpa about all that was happening.   
  
  
  
Arnold came in the back way, "Hey Grandpa"   
  
  
"Hi Short man, how was work?"   
  
  
"It was great, I got out without anyone seeing me today. Even though I think mine and Helga's characters are really getting to us."   
  
  
"Why is that?"   
  
  
"Helga keeps acting really nice, even when we're not Jenna and Craig."   
  
  
"Ever think that it may be because she really is nice? and was only ever acting mean all that time in school?"   
  
  
"Why would she act mean all that time?"   
  
  
"I don't know short man, she must have had her reasons"   
  
  
Arnold thought for a minute then asked "What time is it Grandpa?"   
  
  
"Um... 8:00"   
  
  
"Darn! I'll never be able to play stickball again!"   
  
  
"Well, Up to bed with you, you have to be at the studio at 6 am tommorrow"   
  
  
Arnold Sighed and went up the stairs   
  
  
"Hey Arnold! Can I have your Autograph? So when you are a big star I can say I met you? Ah ha ha ha ha"   
  
  
"No Mr. Kokoshka I've given you three already!"   
  
  
"Just one more! Arnold, Plaaeeeesse?"   
  
  
"Fine, one more"   
  
  
Arnold signed The picture Mr. Kokoshka had and then went up to bed.   
  
  
  
Arnold got up to his room and the phone rang.   
  
  
"Hello?"   
  
  
"Hi, Arnold."   
  
  
"Hey Gerald, what's up?"   
  
  
"I was just gonna ask you how the movie is going."   
  
  
"Okay I guess."   
  
  
"How's Helga treating you? Mean as ususal?"   
  
  
"No actually I think her character is rubbing off on her, she's actually being nice."   
  
  
"That's good, so you nervious about all of us coming tomorrow."   
  
  
"Yep, you won't believe what scene we are on."   
  
  
"You mean...in front of all of us?"   
  
  
"Yeah"   
  
  
"Oh, that's got to be tough, do you think you can do it?"   
  
  
"Yeah, I know we can do that scene without anyone starring at us, but with all those people..."   
  
  
"Wait a minute, you mean, you practiced it?"   
  
  
"Yeah"   
  
  
"Did the director force you to?"   
  
  
"No, I was my idea. To make me less nervous."   
  
  
"Wow, you actually volunteered to kiss Helga, your character has gone to your head man."   
  
  
"Don't say that Gerald, Helga's not that bad."   
  
  
"That's it, the madness is spreading. So, how did you...um.. practice it."   
  
  
"Well, we just did that's all."   
  
  
"Did she get mad, or try to punch you."   
  
  
"No actually, I think I saw her slightly smile."   
  
  
"I told you man, you two are psychically connected."   
  
  
"Whatever you say Gerald, I have to get some sleep, see you tomorrow."   
  
  
"Yeah see you man."   
  
  
  
Meanwhile Helga was getting ready for the next day.   
  
  
"I wonder what kind of flavor lip-gloss Arnold likes, Razzberry or Bubblegum" Thought Helga aloud, rummaging through the bag of make-up Olga had gotten her.   
  
  
When she heard a knock she stopped her rambling, "What is It?"   
  
  
"baby Sister? are you still up? We have to go to the studio early tomorrow, so you need your rest"   
  
  
"What do you mean we?" Asked Helga, Flinging the door open.   
  
  
"Mr. Clermont called and said that the family could come down to watch you tape, and we're all going tomorrow!"   
  
  
"But Bob had work tomorrow!"   
  
  
"He is taking the day off to come down to the studio"   
  
  
Helga was amazed, Bob had *never* missed a day of work, ever!   
  
  
  
The next day came and Arnold and Helga were both very nervous. Then Bob came storming up, "Helga we need to talk, it says here you have to kiss orphan boy." "Don't call him that dad! And what about it, I did in the school play, what's the difference?"   
  
  
"Helga that was local, this movie is not. I don't want anyone saying my daughter is kissing and orphan."   
  
  
Helga was sick of Bob always putting Arnold down.   
  
  
"I'm going to do that part whether you like it or not Bob, I'm not Olga, I won't always do what you say, and don't you ever call Arnold an orphan, ever again!"   
  
  
"Now you listen here, Helga..."   
  
  
For once in Helga's life Olga was about to do some good.   
  
  
"Daddy, let Helga do what she wants, she's not me and I don't like the way you are pushing her around."   
  
  
"Fine, Helga you can do the scene, but only because Olga here talked me into it."   
  
  
Bob stormed off, trying to find someone who needed a beeper   
  
  
"Wow! thanks Olga! That was the nicest thing I have ever seen you do!" Helga said, hugging her sister.   
  
  
"It's nothing..." Olga said, "I'm going off to Find mummy, you get ready.." Then she walked off, too.   
  
  
Helga turned to go the dressing room, only to have someone hug her.   
  
  
"Arnold?"   
  
  
"Thanks Helga, you stood up to your dad for me... again!"   
  
  
"It...It was nothing football-head" Said Helga, using Olga's line, "Now come on, we have to get into our costumes before the class gets here."   
  



	4. Part 4

Arnold and Helga were getting ready. When the class arrived.   
  
The scene started in the woods where the ruby was hidden,   
  
  
Lila, Gerald and Phoebe were in this scene also.   
  
  
Jenna, Craig, Krissy (Lila's character), Thomas (Gerald) and Anni (Phoebe) were all running from the bad guys.   
  
  
One bad guy grabbed Anni, but Thomas chased after him and saved her. Jenna and Craig ran deeper into the forest.   
  
  
Craig yelled out, "Thomas go get help!" So Thomas, Anni, and Krissy go off to get help.   
  
  
  
"Wow! This is Great" Said Eugene Excitedly, he was jumping around, not looking where he was going.   
  
  
"Eugene watch out for that..." Sheena tried to say   
  
  
Eugene had just crashed into a pile of props   
  
  
"I'm Okay"   
  
  
Meanwhile Rhonda was Having a conversation with Nadine   
  
  
"Hrph, That isn't good acting at all"   
  
  
"What ever you say Rhonda, what ever you say..." said Nadine skeptically, she knew that rhonda cried at the end of every movie she had ever seen, and she was all ready tearing up...   
  
  
"Shush!," Said Mr. Clemont, "We're taping!!"   
  
  
All the kids Shut-up and watched   
  
  
  
Mr. Clemont went over to Arnold and Helga, "Now kids, hold the kiss, till we say cut, okay?"   
  
  
" Okay" Arnold replied.   
  
  
"Um, Helga can we talk real quick like."   
  
  
"What Arnold?"   
  
  
"Well,I'm really nervious, I'm not sure I can go through with it, you know with all of them watching."   
  
  
"Arnold just be Craig, and pretend I'm Jenna. Remember you are no longer Arnold, you are Craig and Craig loves Jenna, okay?"   
  
  
"You're right Helga, that's what I'll do"   
  
  
  
"Quiet on the set! Helga, Arnold, get in position."   
  
  
  
Jenna ran and tripped.   
  
  
"Jenna are you okay?"   
  
  
"I'm fine Craig, don't stop for me, they'll get you too. Go on without me."   
  
  
"I won't leave you Jenna."   
  
  
Craig picks up Jenna and runs deeper into the forest, till he finds a pile of rocks, and sets her down.   
  
  
"I think we lost them."   
  
  
"That's good" Jenna weakly said.   
  
  
"Jenna?"   
  
  
"Craig,I'm sorry for being so rude to you ever since we met..after all, you were only trying to help."   
  
  
"Jenna you'll be okay."   
  
  
"It's okay Craig...I'll be here...(cough)"   
  
  
"Oh...Jenna"   
  
  
"I'm sorry Craig, I never should have brought you into this, it's all my fault."   
  
  
"No Jenna it's my fault and I'm sorry for everything. Jenna, I've been wanting to say this a long time. I just have to tell you that...I love you."   
  
  
  
All the kids watching, immediatly snapped to attention, Rhonda was crying.   
  
  
  
"Love is fleeting Craig."   
  
  
  
Arnold took a deep breath and thought to himself, 'I am Craig and I love Jenna'   
  
  
  
Craig lifted Jenna's chin   
  
  
"Not this love"   
  
  
And he kissed her. Pulling her towards him and holding her tight.   
  
  
  
The kids were all in shock.   
  
  
Harold even dropped his Mr. Fudgie Bar.   
  
  
  
"AND CUT!" Mr. Clemont screamed.   
  
  
Arnold pulled back and looked at Helga.   
  
  
"Did that work Mr. Clemont, or do we need to shoot it again?"   
  
  
"That was great kids, I really felt the passion and love there, you two are brilliant. You can go to your dressing rooms, we'll shoot the rest in an hour."   
  
  
Helga was speechless, she didn't know what to say or do.   
  
  
Arnold came up behind her.   
  
  
"Um, Helga"   
  
  
She turned silently.   
  
  
"Helga was that okay, did I mess up or anything?"   
  
  
"Arnold that was perfect."   
  
  
"Really?! I was just so in character I forgot everything."   
  
  
"That's nice Arnold"   
  
  
"Helga what's wrong, is it something I said?"   
  
  
"No Arnold, it's just that, well..."   
  
  
Helga had started crying.And she didn't know why but she had a strange impulse come over her. She turned and hugged Arnold.   
  
  
"Arnold you're the greatest."   
  
  
  
Then they heard voices coming down the hall.   
  
  
"Hey Arnold, you hiding down there man?"   
  
  
"Yeah Gerald, I'm down here."   
  
  
Gerald and Phobe came walking up.   
  
  
Phoebe pulled Helga aside, "Helga can we talk."   
  
  
"Sure Pheebs, come to my dressing room."   
  
  
So they went off. Arnold turned towards Gerald.   
  
  
"Gerald? Are you crying?"   
  
  
"No..no..I just have something in my eye."   
  
  
"What?"   
  
  
"It's nothing okay man"   
  
  
"So what is it you wanted."   
  
  
"Huh? Oh, I forgot man."   
  
  
"Gerald, you sure you're not crying?"   
  
  
"No I'm fine. That was just really good acting man."   
  
  
"You really think so?"   
  
  
"Yeah, it seemed so real, I never thought movies were like that."   
  
  
"What exactly do you mean by that Gerald."   
  
  
"You know, with your pyschic connection with Helga and all."   
  
  
"Whatever you say Gerald."   
  
  
Meanwhile most of the kids were still in shock, even Mr. Simmons was crying.   
  
  
"When is this Movie coming out! I can't wait to go see it!!' Asked Rhonda, still almost sobbing   
  
  
"The date isn't set yet, but you can all come to the premier" Said Mr. Clemont, who was smugly thinking that the movie was going to be a hit if it had gotten a whole class crying.   
  
  
"I'll be right back Merriam" Bob said as He slipped out into the hall, then he fell into a fit crying, "That... was.. so.. Beautiful!!"   
  
  
"::Wheeze:: Hi ::wheeze:: ::wheeze::" Said Brainy, who was suddenly standing behind bob   
  
  
"Listen Kid! Never tell anyone what you saw in this hall today! Or I'm warning you..." said Bob, shocked out of his crying   
  
  
"Uh....Ok..." Wheezed Brainy, who then left.   
  
  
  
Phoebe followed Helga into her dressing room.   
  
  
"So Helga.."   
  
  
Helga fainted.   
  
  
"Helga you okay?"   
  
  
"Phoebe, pinch me to make sure I'm awake."   
  
  
"Okay Helga"   
  
  
"Ouch! Yes! I'm awake, it wasn't a dream!"   
  
  
Phoebe just smiled.   
  
  
"So I guess you're having a good day Helga"   
  
  
"Good? It's the best day of my life!"   
  
  
Phoebe laughed   
  
  
"Hmmm, I wonder why?" she said sarcastically.   
  
  
"Very funny Pheebs."   
  
  
"Well tell me about it, I mean how was the kiss."   
  
  
"It was wonderful Pheebs, just wonderful, and you know what, for some strange reason, I didn't feel like Arnold was acting, it was like his inner person really likes me."   
  
  
"I think you're just wishing that Helga."   
  
  
"Hey I can dream can't I?"   
  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, Arnold was sitting in his dressing room, replaying the kiss over, and over in his head. He felt strange about it, but he couldn't figure out why.   
  
  
A knock came at the door.   
  
  
"You in there short man?"   
  
  
"Grandpa? What are you doing here?"   
  
  
"The producer guy had invited us down to see the shoot today."   
  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?"   
  
  
"I didn't want to make you nervious, worrying about that kiss was enough. And I'd have to say, that was one dozy of a kiss short man."   
  
  
"Grandpa."   
  
  
"Well it was, how did you do it?"   
  
  
"What do you mean."   
  
  
"Well I thought you said you didn't like Helga, I looked a little different to me short man."   
  
  
"Grandpa, I was acting."   
  
  
"Sure, that's what they all say. It's their cover up. You can't put forth that much passion unless you at least like the person."   
  
  
"Well, Grandpa, I'm not quite sure, I mean part of me keeps saying, it was just acting, but the other part isn't quite sure what to think."   
  
  
"Well, you let your crazy mind keep thinking short man, I'm sure it will figure it out sooner or later."   
  
  
"I don't know Grandpa, it's just a strange feeling I had when I kissed her, I just don't know."   
  
  
"Well short man, got to go, good luck with your little girlfriend."   
  
  
"Grandpa!"   
  
  
"Hehe, I'm such a wyly old coot"   
  
  
  
Arnold decided to walk around the set a bit as they Set up for the next shot. He was walking around 'The Warehouse' when Mr. Clemont came running up to him.   
  
  
"Arnold! Go get Helga! We have to do the kiss scene again!!"   
  
  
"Why? I thought we had it perfect!"   
  
  
"You did! We need to take some pictures for movie posters!"   
  
  
"But, I thought the Movie posters where going to have Helga and Me running on them..."   
  
  
"They where," Mr. Clemont cut off Arnold, "But that kiss got your whole class crying their eyes out! It'll be a great scene for the posters"   
  
  
"Ok, I'll go get Helga and tell her we have to do it again" Arnold said, walking back towards the dressing rooms.   
  
  
  
Helga was still in a daze over all that had happened, when Arnold called through the door,   
  
  
"Helga, Mr. Clemont had a change of plans"   
  
  
"Come on in Arnold, Pheebs if you don't mind"   
  
  
"Leaving" Phoebe said as she went out.   
  
  
"What Arnold?"   
  
  
" We have to do the kiss again."   
  
  
"WE DO! I mean...um.. why?"   
  
  
"He wants it on the posters, because it made our entire class cry."   
  
  
"Really?"   
  
  
"Yes, but Helga , I need to talk to you first."   
  
  
"What Arnold?"   
  
  
"Oh, nevermind."   
  
  
Arnold was really thinking now, it would be the third time he would kiss Helga, and he still hadn't decided if he was 'just acting' or not.   
  
  
Helga was screaming on the inside, he had to kiss her again.   
  
  
"Helga you go on, I need to talk to someone first."   
  
  
"Okay Arnold"   
  
  
  
Arnold walked till he found Grandpa standing on the sidelines.   
  
  
"Grandpa I really need to talk about something."   
  
  
"I see, you must of heard about the posters then"   
  
  
"Yes, and I wasn't done thinking yet."   
  
  
"Well, just follow your insticts boy, it worked for me at least."   
  
  
"What do you mean Grandpa?"   
  
  
"Oh nothing, just remember how you did it earlier and do it the same exact way, who knows short man, maybe it'll help you're thinking along."   
  
  
"Thanks Grandpa."   
  
  
And Arnold rushed back to the set, where Helga was waiting.   
  
  
Mr. Clemont came up to them,   
  
  
"Okay kids, do it exactly how you did it earlier, you may have to hold it a bit longer though, so we can get all the shoots in. Well go on."   
  
  
Helga laid in position, and Arnold sat next to her,   
  
  
"Um.. Mr. Clemont, is it all right if I say the line before the kiss, you know to get into character."   
  
  
"Sure kid, go on"   
  
  
  
"Jenna there's something I've been wanting to tell you, I love you."   
  
  
Arnold kissed Helga, the same as before, and held it till Mr. Clemont said they were done.   
  
  
Arnold felt really awkward, he didn't think he was in character, but Mr. Clemont and others said it was just as good as the earlier kiss. Arnold was quite confused, he decided he needed to sit down and have a long talk with Grandpa.   
  
  
  
"Grandpa, I'm really confused! I think I may really like Helga... Or is It Jenna who I like? Or is me just being Craig for so long that... I'm so Confused!!"   
  
  
"Hmmmm... Well your in a strange predicament short man aren't you?"   
  
  
"Please Grandpa, tell me what exactly I should do... It doesn't make any sense for me to like Helga! It just doesn't!"   
  
  
"Why's that?"   
  
  
"Helga's just been so... mean to me before and now..."   
  
  
"Did I ever finish telling you the story about Gertie?" Grandpa cut in.   
  
  
"No... but what does that have to do with...?"   
  
  
"Well, In the 8th grade some strange things happened, and I started seeing Gertie as she really was... some one who was nice, at least on the inside, and at first I was all discombobulated about my feelings, and then it hit me! I liked Gertie too!"   
  
  
"But Helga can't like me... it doesn't mak..."   
  
  
"You want to try to guess who Gertie is short man? I'll give you three guesses, and the first two don't count!"   
  
  
Arnold realized what his grandpa was saying, and promptly... fainted.   
  



	5. Part 5

"Huh? What happened Grandpa?"   
"You made a revelation short man, you know about Gertie?"   
  
  
"Oh yeah, why didn't you tell me before Grandpa, I mean all these years with Helga constantly torturing me."   
  
  
"You wouldn't have understood short man, I had to wait till you liked her."   
  
  
"But now what do I do, I can't just walk up to Helga and say 'Hey Helga, I really like you' She'd pound me."   
  
  
"Or she'd faint"   
  
  
"What do you mean by that?"   
  
  
"The only reason she's mean to you, is to cover up her feelings towards you."   
  
  
"You mean all these years, Helga's liked me?"   
  
  
"Yes short man"   
  
  
"Wait a minute, that's why she got so mad about the stunt double, and that's why she stood up to her dad for me. It all makes sense now Grandpa."   
  
  
"So what are you going to do about it short man?"   
  
  
"I don't know, let me think"   
  
  
"Don't think ya ninny, you waste more of your dang life thinking boy, just follow your heart, and hopefully it will lead you right."   
  
  
"I guess your right Grandpa, I'll go talk to Helga."   
  
  
  
As Arnold was walking towards the Dressing rooms once again, he bumped into Lila.   
  
  
"Oh, Hi Lila"   
  
  
"Hello Arnold! I must say, you and Helga are just ever so cute as a couple," Started Lila, "In the Movie, Of coarse!"   
  
  
"Of Coarse" Said Arnold, Laughing nervously, then he said good bye to Lila and continued towards Helga.   
  
  
  
"H....Helga?" He asked through the door.   
  
  
"Arnold? Come in!" Helga says opening the door.   
  
  
"Hi..."   
  
  
"Hi, so why are you here football-head?" Helga asked Smiling.   
  
  
"Well... I just got one of the biggest shocks of my life"   
  
  
"And what was that?" Asked Helga, getting worried.   
  
  
"My grandpa told me this story once, when I was complaining to him about you being mean, about when he was in the 4th grade, and there was this girl named Gertie who did the same thing..."   
  
  
"Arnold.. I.."   
  
  
"Let me finish," Arnold stopped her, "Well he said that later, he figured out that she did it because she liked him..." He stopped for a second as he saw Helga's face sticken, "Well Today, Grandpa told me, well he kind of told me, that Gertie is my grandma."   
  
  
"And...?" Helga stuggled out.   
  
  
"He told me that because.. Because I told him that I was starting to like you..."   
  
  
This time, it was Helga's turn to faint.   
  
  
  
"Helga?! Helga are you okay?"   
  
  
"Yeah fine, just fine, could you do me a favor?"   
  
  
"What Helga?"   
  
  
"Pinch me, I want to make sure I'm awake."   
  
  
"Okay Helga"   
  
  
"Ouch! Okay I am awake, um...Arnold would you mind repeating what you said before I fainted."   
  
  
"Which part the part about my grandma or the part about me liking you."   
  
  
Helga fainted again.   
  
  
"I guess the second part. Helga, Helga!"   
  
  
"Okay, I'm fine, Arnold um.. did I hit my head when I fainted or am I hearing you right?"   
  
  
"I said I'm starting to like you Helga....um...Please don't get mad, I told grandpa it was a bad idea to tell you."   
  
  
Helga got up and sat down in a chair, she was in a state of shock.   
  
  
"Um..Helga do you want me to leave?"   
  
  
"NO! I mean I have something to say, I just have to think about it first."   
  
  
"Well, my grandpa always says thinking wastes time, that you should follow your heart."   
  
  
"Okay then, Arnold I guess what I'm trying to say is...I guess I...I...I like you too."   
  
  
"Really?!?"   
  
  
"Yes really."   
  
  
"Thanks Helga"   
  
  
Arnold said as he ran out the door.   
  
  
"YES! HE LIKES ME!!!"   
  
  
Helga glanced around to see if anyone had heard her outburst.   
  
  
Arnold decided to walk around, and let Helga have some time alone.   
  
  
  
"Hey Arnold!"   
  
  
"Huh? Oh.. Hi Gerald..."   
  
  
"Are you all right? You seem a bit out there"   
  
  
"..Yeah.. I'm fine..."   
  
  
"Still weirded out by the kiss? I would be too if I had to kiss Helga Patiki, tell you that much!"   
  
  
"NO! I mean, no, I actually liked kissing Helga!"   
  
  
"What? are you delirious man?"   
  
  
"No.. at least I don't think so.. Yeah Gerald, I really like Helga"   
  
  
And thus Gerald became the 4th one to faint that day, (The third being Mr. Simmons, but that is too gruesome to talk about.. lets just say it involved Curly and a chicken)   
  
  
  
"Arnold, come here a second kid."   
  
  
"What is it Mr. Clemont?"   
  
  
"Well, the excutives that gave us the money for the movie just saw what we have so far, and they were all in tears, so I've decided to add another kiss into the story, it'll be at the end, you should probably tell Helga."   
  
  
"YES! I mean, yes sir I'll tell her."   
  
  
Arnold was really excited, her got to be close to Helga, and everyone would think it was just acting, what a great plan.   
  
  
  
"Helga" he called through the door.   
  
  
"Come in Arnold, unless you're going to make me faint again."   
  
  
"I don't think I will, but I'm not promising anything."   
  
  
"Okay come in. What?"   
  
  
"Uh..Mr.Clemont said the excutives liked what we had done so far, so there's gonna be another kiss at the end of the movie."   
  
  
"REALLY!? I mean, that's...um...nice."   
  
  
  
  
  
"That movie, is in my opinion, the best movie *ever* and I haven't even seen it yet!" Told Rhonda at Lunch.   
  
  
"I heard that it's going to be the first ever movie to premier in Seattle, and that lots of stars are already planning on coming" Stated Phoebe Matter-of-factly.   
  
  
"I love the Movie!" said Curly standing up a on a chair, scaring a few people away, who had heard about the chicken incident.   
  
  
"Do you think we'll have good seats? Or will they put us in the back of the Theater?" Asked Sheena.   
  
  
"The back of the Theater isn't bad! That's where I always sit! It's kinda nice being right next to the trash can" Said Eugene.   
  
  
The rest of the day was the same, all of them buzzing about the stars they wished to sit by, and how wonderful the love scene was.   
  
  
"Helga and Arnold, suuurreee do know how to act! They almost had me thinkin' that they was a couple or somethin' and it's hard to fool me, with my phrophetic dreams, and stuff"   
  
  
"What ever you say Stinky, What ever you say." said Gerald who was still in a bit of a shock   
  
  
  
Arnold and Helga had just finished another action scene, where they we're running from the bad guys car, through the city's streets. They were both tired and still a little awkward about the conversation they'd had.   
  
  
"Okay kids, we're done a little early today, you can go."   
  
  
Helga was in her dressing room when, Arnold called through the door, "Helga?"   
  
  
"Come on in Arnold."   
  
  
"Hey Helga, I was thinking.."   
  
  
"I thought your grandpa told you not to do that."   
  
  
"Very funny Helga, anyway, I was wondering if, since we're done early, would you like to go get some ice cream with, my grandpa said he'd drive us in the packard."   
  
  
"That sounds nice Arnold, I'd love to."   
  
  
"Great, meet me outside my dressing room in 10 minutes."   
  
  
  
So Arnold and Helga went to get ice cream, but a couple of kids from school happened to be walking by.   
  
  
"Um, Gerald do my eyes deceive me or is that Arnold and Helga sitting over there?" Phoebe asked, readjusting her glasses. Gerald squinted, "Yeah that's them all right."   
  
  
"I done told you, those twos a couple, they just think we's ain't smart enough to go and figure it out." Stinky said, looking on.   
  
  
"Stinky, your crazy, I mean Arnold and Helga together, that's laughable." Rhonda said, then she screamed. "Oh my god!" and she fainted.   
  
  
Everyone crowded around her, and Phoebe looked to see what had caused Rhonda to faint.   
  
  
There was Arnold and Helga holding hands. Phoebe readjusted her glasses, "Um...Gerald, a little help here I'm feeling a tad bit woozy." Gerald ran over and helped Phoebe up. Gerald decided it was time for him to talk to Arnold and suggested Phoebe did the same with Helga.   
  
  
  
Later that night, Arnold got A phone call.   
  
  
"Goodness gracious! What are you trying to do! Shock us All to death! You said you liked Helga not that you were a couple!!"   
  
  
"Um.. Hi to you too, Gerald"   
  
  
"Ok! The Jig is Up! tell me how it happened!"   
  
  
"We just went for an Ice cream, that's all!"   
  
  
"That's all? That's all!?! I mean it's... Helga.. and your Arnold... and... and you made Rhonda faint!"   
  
  
"Hmmm, That's almost funny, I fainted when I figured out Helga liked me, and helga fainted when I told her I liked her back."   
  
  
"Yeah.. I guess that is pretty funny, but that's beside the point! I'm your best friend! You should have told me!"   
  
  
"When would I have done that? During School? I'm sorry Gerald, but I have to go, I need to wake up early tomorrow! Bye" And with that Arnold hung up.   
  
  
  
Meanwhile Helga had also received a phone call.   
  
  
"Um.. Helga is there something you need to tell me?"   
  
  
"Nope, I'm sure you know a lot more about everything than I do, you are a genius Phoebe, compared to me."   
  
  
"No Helga, I mean about Arnold."   
  
  
"What about him, he's fine."   
  
  
"Helga, I saw you this afternoon with him."   
  
  
"So, what's your point?"   
  
  
"You guys made Rhonda faint."   
  
  
"Really? Cool, how'd we do that?"   
  
  
"When she saw you holding hands."   
  
  
"Cool, when I get back to school, now I know how to bother her."   
  
  
"Helga that's not the point, it's just that well, neither I or Gerald knew about you two being a couple."   
  
  
"We're a couple now? Cool, I wonder if Arnold knows."   
  
  
"Helga why didn't you tell me?"   
  
  
"Because I didn't know till you told me about it. We had just gone out for ice cream."   
  
  
"Oh, sorry Helga, I just was well shocked to say the least, so how did this change of attitude towards each other occur?"   
  
  
"Well, Arnold told me that he liked me, and I told him I like him. It's elementary my dear Pheebs, hahaha. Little joke there Phoebe, why aren't you laughing?"   
  
  
"Well that's really nice Helga, who would have thought he would be the one to tell you first."   
  
  
"Yep, well got to go Pheebs, I have to get up early. Oh and one more thing, I don't want this all over school, is there anything you can do to cover it up?"   
  
  
"How about I say you were doing it as a publicity stunt."   
  
  
"That's great Pheebs, you're really smart, well I have to go bye."   
  
  
  
"I was walking down the street With Phoebe, Gerald, and Stinky when I saw the most amazing thing! Arnold and Helga Walking up the street the other way, *Holding hands*!!"   
  
  
  
"But... that can't be right! Helga's a bully! And Arnold is the... The most determined kid in school" Said Sid.   
  
  
  
"Well the do say opposites attract" offered Nadine.   
  
  
"I talked to Helga last night, she says it was a Publicity stunt for the movie" added Phoebe.   
  
  
"Ahh! I see now! Theys was just actin'!" Stinky said.   
  
  
Gerald Looked at Phoebe confused, so she whispered, "I'll explain later.."   
  
  
  
Helga was talking to Arnold.   
  
  
"So you also heard about the mess when they saw us eating ice cream?"   
  
  
"Yeah, Gerald had a fit over it, I don't see why."   
  
  
"Well Arnold, I have a plan that will solve all our problems."   
  
  
"You do? What?"   
  
  
"Anytime people see us together, we say we're doing it as a publicity stunt, that way they won't bother us about it."   
  
  
"Hey that's a good idea, and it's logical too."   
  
  
"Yeah, but as soon as the previews for the movie come out, we're gonna have to go into hiding."   
  
  
"I know, those mobs of people. When does the preview get released?"   
  
  
"I think they start tomorrow, along with those posters."   
  
  
"Great just what I need, the entire world will be hunting us down."   
  
  
"Hey maybe we can camp out at your house, and board up the doors. I would stay at my house, but Bob would let anyone in if they bought a beeper."   
  
  
"I'll talk to grandpa, maybe we can lock ourselves in my room, I mean the way Mr. Clemont talks the movie will be a huge hit."   
  



	6. Part 6

The next day Arnold was awoken by a loud banging downstairs. He went down, and opened the door.   
  
"Arnold! Quick! Close the Door and Board it up!!" Helga Said running in.   
  
  
"Helga? It's 7:00 in the morning!" Arnold Said tiredly.   
  
  
"Yeah, I know! and I was lucky enough to get out of my house alive!"   
  
  
"Why is that?"   
  
  
"The Posters came out, every reporter in the tri-county area is after us" She said taking out a poster and showing it to Arnold.   
  
  
"Beleive in Me"   
  
'Starring, Helga Pataki and Arnold (Last name smudged)'   
  
  
"Man! Is my name smudged on all the posters?"   
  
  
"Yeah, There wasn't anytime to fix them! But We have a bigger problam on hand, How the heck are we going to get to the studio today??"   
  
  
"Don't worry, I'll get you through the enemy lines."   
  
"Grandma?" Arnold questioned, looking at her in her military outfit.   
  
"Yes, I realize the importance of you and Ms. Pataki, making it to headquarters, now everyone to the Packard."   
  
"But grandma, you can't drive."   
  
"Arnold, how else are we going to get out of here." Helga stated.   
  
So they all loaded up in the packard. And as they drove through the streets, people mobbed the car.   
  
"Wow, Mr. Clemont was right."   
  
"This is great Helga, you know, with our plan." Arnold said smiling.   
  
"Yeah, our plan." Helga said taking Arnold's hand.   
  
  
"Come on in Grandma, We'll need you to get home!"   
  
"Ok Arnold" Grandma said Following him into the studio.   
  
  
"Let's Get these last scenes done so we can get back to the boarding house as fast as we can!" called Helga, who had started to run.   
  
  
"Ok! Sounds Good to me!"   
  
  
"Okay kids, final scenes here. Remember the police are coming, but you don't know that. Ready and Action"   
  
  
Jenna and Craig are running through the forest, trying to get away from the bad guys.   
  
"Well get you kids!" they screamed as one pulled out a gun.   
  
Jenna and Craig see a rope bridge over a canyon, and start to cross. About half way over the bad guys start shooting at the ropes holding the bridge up. Jenna and Craig start running for the other side. Jenna trips and the rope bridge begins to fall, she is clinging to the side of the canyon.   
  
"Jenna hold on, I'll get you."   
  
"No Craig, run, save yourself!"   
  
"Love never gives up Jenna." Craig says reaching down towards Jenna.   
  
"I can't reach Craig."   
  
Then the bad guys start shooting at Jenna.   
  
"Jenna! No! You've got to try, hurry!"   
  
"I can't do it Craig."   
  
"Yes you can Jenna, do it for me, Jenna, do it for me."   
  
Jenna seemingly gets a sudden burst of energy, and is able to reach Craig's hand. He pulls her up, to find one of the bad guys standing right behind them. Craig holds Jenna in his arms.   
  
"We got um boss, now what should we do with them?" one of the villians asks.   
  
"I don't care, just make sure they can never tell a soul." the leader says.   
  
Craig and Jenna stand in each other's arms, waiting their fate.   
  
"I'm sorry Craig, now you're gonna get hurt just because you were the only one who believed me."   
  
"It's alright Jenna"   
  
"Say goodbye you two." the villian said.   
  
"Jenna, I..I..love you and I.." he starts to cry.   
  
"I love you too Craig" Jenna replys also crying. Then Craig takes Jenna and kisses her for what seems like forever.   
  
  
Arnold just stood there, kissing Helga.   
  
"Cut! I said cut! Hello, anyone in there? Cut! stop!"   
  
Arnold pulled back, but was still holding Helga in his arms.   
  
"Sorry Mr. Clemont, I guess I got a little carried away."   
  
  
"Well anyway, We're done! It's the fastest movie I have ever made! And it's going to be the best too!" Mr. Clemont continues to ramble on.   
  
"How come we did go so fast, don't movies usually take months to finish?" Asked Helga.   
  
"Well after firing 8 other kids we where kind of pressed for time."   
  
"Oh, that makes sense" Said Arnold, wondering what those 8 kids had done to get fired.   
  
  
"Hurry up troops! We have to get back to the barraks before the enemy closes in!"   
  
"Coming Grandma!"   
  
  
Mr. Clemont came running towards them,   
  
"Hold up, kids. It's a mess out there with all the press people, and I don't want my stars to get hurt, so if you go out back, there's a personal limo waiting for you."   
  
"Really?" Arnold asked.   
  
"A real limo?" Helga questioned.   
  
"Yes kids, and Arnold, your..um Grandma can go too."   
  
"Sorry J.B. but I have other missions to take care of."   
  
Grandma said running off down the street.   
  
  
Arnold and Helga got in the limo. All kinds of people were trying just to get one picture of them, but neither of them really cared.   
  
"Um..Arnold."   
  
"Yes Helga?"   
  
"Why did you kiss me so long?"   
  
"I guess I just did what grandpa said, and followed my heart."   
  
"Arnold, you're so sweet." Helga said resting her head on his shoulder.   
  
The limo made it's way back to the boarding house, some of the school kids were waiting outside the boarding house.   
  
"Wow Phoebe, I guess you were right, it's just a publicity stunt." Rhonda said watching Helga and Arnold walk into the boarding house with their arms around each other.   
  
"I don't know, but I's still thinks that there's more to it." Stinky said in his psychic way.   
  
Phoebe and Gerald were allowed in to see their best friends.   
  
  
"Hey Arnold, Helga, How are you two doing?" Said gerald Coming up into Arnold's room, where Helga was sitting on the couch, eating candy she had taken from the limo, and Arnold was rummaging through his closet.   
  
  
"Hi Gerald! Melvin let you in? That's surprising, he's protective" Said Arnold, still in his closet.   
  
  
"Melvin? You mean the Bodygaurd at the foot of the stairs?" Asked Phoebe.   
  
  
"Yup!" Helga answered.   
  
  
"He sure doesn't look like a Melvin..." started Gerald.   
  
  
"Hey, Look what I found Gerald" Said Arnold, emerging with a shoe in his hand.   
  
  
"You mean you still have that thing? You don't even Know who that girl was!" said Gerald   
  
  
From behind them, they heard Helga and Phoebe burst into a fit of Laughter.   
  
  
"Why are you guys laughing?"   
  
  
But Helga and Phoebe couldn't reply, they were both laughing so hard, that they were crying.   
  
"Uh, nothing Arnold. It's an inside joke, that only Phoebe and I would get."   
  
"Can you explain it."   
  
"Nah, it's one of those things where you had to.. be.. there.." She said before bursting into laughter again thinking to herself, 'wait he was there' and laughing even harder.   
  
Arnold and Gerald just shook their heads, they decided it would be best not to ask.   
  
Phoebe whispered in Helga's ear. "Helga, remember the parrot?"   
  
"Yes" Helga whispered back, before starting to laugh again.   
  
"Hey Pheebs, remember the sleepwalking with the pork rinds."   
  
"Oh, yes the pork rinds." Phoebe spouted out before falling on the floor laughing.   
  
Arnold and Gerald looked at each other. "Pork rinds?" Gerald questioned.   
  
"It's another inside joke, Gerald." Helga stammered out, while still laughing.   
  
"Um, Gerald, why don't we go get something to drink." Arnold said staring at the two girls hysterically laughing.   
  
"Good idea, Arnold." Gerald said following him out the door.   
  
  
Helga stood up and started to rummage around on the shelves.   
  
"Hey Pheebs, he still has it." she said waving her little pink book. She put the book back and sat down, still laughing.   
  
  
Meanwhile Arnold and Gerald had made it to the kitchen. They were sitting down, drinking sodas when Grandpa came in.   
  
"Hey short man, where's your little girlfriend."   
  
"Grandpa!" he said spouting out half of his soda.   
  
"I knew it, I knew it, you've been holding out on me man."   
  
Gerald said confronting Arnold.   
  
"Gerald, he's just kidding" Arnold said nerviously.   
  
"Whatever you say man, whatever you say." Gerald replied shaking his head.   
  



	7. Part 7

"Hey Mr. Uh... Arnold, I think you should get back upstairs" Said Melvin.   
"Why is that Melvin?"   
  
  
"Take a look outside"   
  
  
Gerald, Arnold, And Grandpa all pulled back the curtain to look outside.   
  
  
And Grandpa fainted.   
  
  
Outside the door there was what looked like a wall of Cameras.   
  
  
"I think the Previews came out" Said Arnold, who then tried to wake his grandfather up.   
  
  
  
The phone rang, and Arnold answered.   
  
  
"Arnold, is Helga there?"   
  
  
"Who is this?"   
  
  
"It's Dr. Bliss, Helga has an appointment with me today, and with all this movie chaos, I think she should try and make it."   
  
  
"Okay, I'll tell her."   
  
  
Arnold walked upstairs and knocked on the door.   
  
  
Helga and Phoebe were still recovering from their little inside jokes.   
  
  
"Helga, a Dr. Bliss called, she said you have an appointment today."   
  
  
"Criminey! I do, well I see you later Arnold, I've got to go." She said running downstairs. She told Melvin what was happened, and the limo came to take her to Dr. Bliss' office.   
  
  
Helga walked in.   
  
  
"Hello Helga, having a good day?" Said Dr. Bliss holding one of the movie posters that had Helga and Arnold kissing on it.   
  
  
"Yeah, I think they got my good side in that picture."   
  
  
"Well Helga, I figured you might want to talk about it, I've been hearing a lot of rumors, so I figured I'd heard the true story from you."   
  
  
"It's wonderful Doc, just wonderful. Here we are shooting this movie, nothing out of the ordinary, untill boom, a couple of kissing scenes. Next thing I know, Arnold comes up to me, and tells me he likes me. Trust me it took awhile to believe that I was awake. And well, ever since then we're practically always together."   
  
  
"And what do your friends think about this."   
  
  
"They all think it's a publicity stunt."   
  
  
"Oh, so you're using a cover up."   
  
  
"Yeah, you might say that, but who cares, we are actually getting along together."   
  
  
"That's nice to hear Helga, so tell me a little more about this movie."   
  
  
"Well there is this one scene where Arnold saves me, because the rope bridge broke, and then I had to stunt fall off a building and Arnold was actually worried about me, and then Arnold..."   
  
  
"Helga, Helga, I said the movie, not every scene you did with Arnold."   
  
  
"Oh, sorry. I guess I got a little carried away there."   
  
  
Helga preceded to tell Dr. Bliss about the movie.   
  
  
"That's great Helga, I'm glad to hear that you and Arnold are finally getting along. Well our time is up."   
  
  
"Dr. Bliss?"   
  
  
"Yes Helga."   
  
  
"I'd like to do something for you, since you've been so nice and all, so I'll make sure you get invited to the premier of the movie."   
  
  
"Thank you Helga, that's really nice."   
  
  
Helga hugged Dr. Bliss and was escorted, by Melvin, down to the limo.   
  
  
  
About a week later, the movie premeired at the kismet. Arnold, Helga and the rest of their class where all brought in two limos then escorted to the seats.   
  
  
  
Helga and Arnold sat in the first row, With Phoebe and Gerald to their right, and Mr. Clemont to the left, and the rest of the cast to either side of them.   
  
  
  
Eugene, Sheena, Curly, and Brainy actually didn't sit in the back, they sat in the 3rd row, but Eugene ended up with a broken seat.   
  
  
  
Sid had thought he hit the jackpot, he was sitting next to Terry Viksten, the man who played the evil frog mutant in "An American WereFrog in Luxemburg" which happen to be his favorite movie.   
  
  
Rhonda and Harold had just sat down when Rhonda fainted when Antoinette La Cherin, a famous model, sat down next to them and said she like Rhonda's Dress.   
  
  
  
Just as Dr. Bliss woke Rhonda up, the Movie started playing.   
  
  
  
The first action scene, had everyone ooooo-ing and awwww-ing. Then then it came to the scene where Jenna falls off the building, everyone seemed to inhale all at once, "ah"   
  
  
Then came the big chase scene, followed by the kiss. Phoebe whispered to Gerald, "Look Gerald, this is where you save me." Gerald blushed. Arnold and Helga were sitting there, holding hands, but all the kids just figured it was part of a publicity stunt.   
  
  
It came to the big love scene, Rhonda started crying on Harold's shoulder. Harold gave Rhonda a strange look, and continued eating his popcorn. Mr. Simmons was crying as Sheena tried to comfort him, assuring him it was just a movie.   
  
  
Then came the kiss.   
  
  
Arnold put his arm around Helga, and smiled. Helga laid her head on his shoulder.Harold stared at the screen and dropped his bucket of popcorn.   
  
  
The movie continued, then it came to the kiss at the end, which almost no one knew about.   
  
  
Rhonda was sobbing on Harold's shoulder.   
  
  
"It's sooo romantic." She blubered.   
  
  
All of the kids from school were in shock, they didn't know about this kiss.   
  
  
"That's really good actin' if I's says so myself" Stinky said to Sid.   
  
  
Eugene fell out of his seat, "I'm okay!"   
  
  
The movie was over, and everyone was in tears.   
  
  
Dr. Bliss came over to Helga.   
  
  
"Hello Helga that was really good, and this must be Arnold."   
  
  
She said motioning towards him.   
  
  
Helga nodded.   
  
  
"Pleased to meet you Arnold." She said shaking his hand, and winking at Helga.   
  
  
"Let me tell you kids this much, since I'm a psychologist I happened to notice, that you two weren't always acting, if you get my drift."   
  
  
"Dr. Bliss!" Helga said.   
  
  
"Don't worry kids, I'll keep it under my hat, Helga with tell you that I can be trusted."   
  
  
And with that Dr. Bliss waved goodbye and headed out.   
  
  
  
"What did that lady do to make you's two blush so much?" Asked Stinky coming up behind.   
  
  
"Wha? I mean... nothing Stinky!" Said Arnold, a bit too fast.   
  
  
"Are you still trying to make me believe that you's two ain't a couple? Well you can't fool a Psychic... at least not for long"   
  
  
"What do mean Stinky? We wouldn't lie to you, heh, heh" Asked Helga, turning pink.   
  
  
"Then why are you and arnold over here blushin' up a storm?"   
  
  
  
"Um..Stinky..it's just a..a..publicity stunt..yeah that's right."   
  
  
"You's two can't fool me, you's two a couple and the lady done said so, so you's blushing. Don't you fret though I's know hows to be discreet about these here things. I won't tell no one, they won't believe me anyhow."   
  
  
"You'd do that for us Stinky?" Arnold asked.   
  
  
"Sure you's two seem like perdy nice people, and I's knows that showbusiness ain't that easy. No need for all the kids at school to start a dang fuss over it."   
  
  
"Thank you Stinky." Helga whispered to him.   
  
  
  
Grandpa came up to Arnold and Helga.   
  
  
"I've got a surprise for you kids."   
  
  
"What grandpa." Arnold asked.   
  
  
"Oh, you'll see."   
  
  
  
The limos took Arnold, Helga and their entire class to the boarding house. On the roof, Grandpa had set up a party for them all. He even arranged it with Mr. Clemont to let a few press members in.   
  
  
  
Mr. Clemont came over to Arnold and Helga.   
  
  
"Hi kids, can you do me a favor."   
  
  
"What Mr. Clemont?" Arnold asked.   
  
  
"Well the press people are going to be here, and lets just say I don't want you two fighting, keep up this niceness."   
  
  
"Sure thing Mr. Clemont." Helga said smiling.   
  
  
  
"We won't let you down!" Said Arnold, and the two Joined the party.   
  
  
  
"Nadine! Did you hear? Antoinette La Cherin liked my dress!!" Exclaimed Rhonda.   
  
  
"Um.. who is Antoinette La Cherin?"   
  
  
"You don't know who the biggest fashion model in the world is? You really must have bugs on the brain!"   
  
  
"Whatever Rhonda" A nadine walked off to find Sid.   
  
  
  
"Hey Helga, I think we'll have to stop, The press people are here." Arnold stopped dancing.   
  
  
"Why must they ruin my fun!" Said Helga, pretending to pout, but she was really just kidding   
  
  
"I don't want to talk to reporters either" He said, then more softly, "Let's escape!"   
  
  
"What do you mean?" Whispered Helga laughingly, an idea forming in her head.   
  
  
"Come on!" Arnold took Helga's hand and pulled her too the fire escape.   
  
  
"I like where this is going!"   
  
  
"So do I! Lets get down before they see us!"   
  
  
And they made it down the fire escape as quietly as they could.   
  
  
  
Arnold took Helga down to a corner of the park, knowing all the press people would be outside the boarding house.   
  
  
They sat down under a tree.   
  
  
"Whew, I'm glad we got away from all those press people."   
  
  
"Me too Arnold, me too. So now what do we do?"   
  
  
"Just enjoy being alone together without, anyone bothering us, or taking pictures of us."   
  
  
"That sounds nice." She said laying her head on his shoulder. "Arnold look at the stars, aren't they lovely?"   
  
  
"Yes, but so are you." Arnold said as he kissed Helga on the cheek. Then they heard a loud thump. They both turned to see Harold laying on the ground. Harold had gone out to the park to get some ice cream, when he saw Arnold and Helga. He was so shocked, he dropped his ice cream and fainted.   
  
  
"Um.. Helga, maybe we should go back."   
  
  
"Why Arnold?"   
  
  
"You know, at least for our friends."   
  
  
"Okay Arnold." So they snuck back into the boarding house, by climbing through the kitchen window. Grandpa came in.   
  
  
"So here's where the two love birds have been hiding out."   
  
  
"Grandpa!"   
  
  
"Sorry short man, just telling it like it is."   
  
  
Arnold just shook his head and went back upstairs with Helga. Where they were bombarded with press people, luckily Melvin was there to keep them away.   
  
  
Arnold and Helga walked over to where Gerald, Phoebe and a few others were standing.   
  
  
"And what pray tell have you two been up to?" Gerald asked.   
  
  
"Um...nothing." Arnold replied.   
  
  
"Sure man, whatever you say." Gerald said shaking his head.   
  
  
  
"Oweys!" yelled Harold, holding his head with both hands, then he looked around   
  
  
  
"Aw Man! I fell asleep in the park again!! This is like.... the fifth time!" Harold Said without thinking, "wait a minute.. Hey! Where'd those two go anyway!" and he stalked back to the boarding house.   
  
  
  
Meanwhile, Stinky was talking to Lila, "You sure where good in the movie Lila, you played krissy real well!"   
  
  
"Why Thanks ever so much Stinky!"   
  
  
"Your welcome Miss Lila, can I get you some punch?"   
  
  
"If you don't mind, i'm just ever so thirsty"   
  
  
"Be right back with yer punch"   
  
  
  
When Stinky got to the punch table, he heard something.   
  
  
"Psst! Hey Stinky over here!" Said Harold from behind a potted plant.   
  
  
"Why it's Amazing! A talking Plant!"   
  
  
"Hey! I'm not a plant!" Said Harold peaking out from behind.   
  
  
"Harold? What are you doing hiding behind a plant?"   
  
  
"I need to talk to some one! You wouldn't believe what I just saw!"   
  
  
  
"What's you dang problem Harold?"   
  
  
"Stinky I was walking, I was walking...and.."   
  
  
"and let me guess, you was walking some more."   
  
  
"And..and then I saw...I saw...I saw."   
  
  
"And then you saw the light."   
  
  
"No Stinky, I didn't see no light."   
  
  
"Oh, then what'd you see?"   
  
  
"I saw...them.. I saw them."   
  
  
"Who Harold, the imaginary people in yer head?"   
  
  
"No Stinky, I saw them...them two." Harold said trying to point to Arnold and Helga.   
  
  
"So, you saw them, I can see them too."   
  
  
"No Stinky, it's what they were doing."   
  
  
"Well what was they doing?"   
  
  
"They were....they were...they were."   
  
  
"I know 'they were' doing something, I ain't that slow Harold."   
  
  
"They were...(whispers to Stinky) kissing."   
  
  
"Is that all Harold, that's nothing at all didn't you see the dang movie, they was a kissin in it too."   
  
  
Harold was so confused, he actually took this as a reason and blew it off.   
  
  
"I guess you're right Stinky, I'm just a little shaken up." Harold said as he pulled out his Wally doll.   
  
  
Stinky started walking away.   
  
  
"And peoples say I's got problems, the dang fool gettin all worked up over nothin."   
  



	8. Part 8

"Here you go Lila," Said Stinky passing the cup to Lila, "Sorry it took me so dang long, but Harold was talking crazy talk"   
"What ever about?"   
  
  
"I don't know, he was just talking plain jibberish"   
  
  
  
The reporters had finally all left, and so had most of the kids, so Helga told Arnold good bye and left for her house (escorted by Melvin of coarse)   
  
  
  
Later that night, Helga heard a tapping at her window.   
  
  
"Arnold what are you doing here, if you start reciting lines from the school play, I'm gonna crack up, this is no balcony, it's a tree."   
  
  
"I know Helga, it's just that the boarders sold me out to the press people, and I had to go somewhere."   
  
  
"Wait a minute, that means they'll probably be here any minute, we got to get out of here, Bob will surely sell us out."   
  
  
"But where can we go where they won't find us?"   
  
  
"Let me make one quick phone call. Pheebs, it's Helga, don't ask, just call Gerald and meet me at the tree, okay?   
  
  
Arnold, stay quiet and follow me." Helga said as she climbed out the window.   
  
  
"Helga where are we going?"   
  
  
"You'll see."   
  
  
  
They made it to the tree house where Phoebe and Gerald were waiting.   
  
  
"Okay, thanks Pheebs. Anyway here's the plan, you and Gerald switch off being lookouts, while me and Arnold get some sleep."   
  
  
"I'll go first Phoebe, you get some sleep." Gerald said.   
  
  
"Okay Gerald."   
  
  
"Fine Geraldo, just don't blow our hide out." Helga told Gerald.   
  
  
  
Phoebe fell asleep in a chair, while Arnold leaned up against the wall. Helga had fallen asleep in his arms and he didn't have the heart to wake her up.   
  
  
  
"Darn It! How Did They escape me! I'm supposed to know where they are!!" Stated A very mad Anne Anime wearing a trench coat and one of those hats the press people wear, stomping up the dark street. Then She Saw Mighty Pete.   
  
  
  
"Hmmm.. Maybe..." She said, deciding to climb up to the tree house, just to see. When she got up she saw Helga in Arnold's Arms.   
  
  
  
The first thing she did was faint.   
  
  
  
The second thing she did (after she woke up of course)was take A picture of the sleeping couple, and run to her Newspaper's head quarters to stop the presses.   
  
  
  
The next day, Helga had boarded herself up in her room. And was sitting in her closet claimed nothing would make her come out.   
  
  
"Helga, your little friend Alfred is here to see you" Bob called through the door.   
  
  
Helga stumbled out of her closet.   
  
  
"Bob is this a trick, did one of those press people buy a beeper from you?"   
  
  
"Helga it's really me." Arnold called through the door.   
  
  
Helga unbolted like 20 deadbolts, let Arnold in and promptly started re-locking everything.   
  
  
"You have enough locks on your door Helga?"   
  
  
"No not really I could use 2 more."   
  
  
"Helga why are you doing this. This morning I woke up, saw you talking to Phoebe and then you lock yourself in your room, was it something I did?"   
  
  
"Arnold, did you see this." Helga said pulling out the tabloid that had the picture on the cover.   
  
  
"You mean everyone knows that......"   
  
  
Helga caught Arnold as he fell backwards.   
  
  
"Watch it Arnold, you almost fainted. You see why I'm locked in my room now. I mean what will the kids at school say, I don't want to know how they are reacting to this."   
  
  
"Um.. Helga, do you mind if I say here awhile, walking outside doesn't seem safe anymore."   
  
  
"You can stay here if you want, just don't mess up anything."   
  
  
"So what are we going to do about this Helga?"   
  
  
"Go to plan B"   
  
  
"What's plan B?"   
  
  
"I'll tell you when I think of it."   
  
  
"Helga, we have to come clean, we can't hide forever."   
  
  
"Why not, I kind of enjoy being locked in my room with you."   
  
  
"Very funny Helga, but I'm serious, we can't keep hiding this."   
  
  
"Well thanks to Geraldo, it got out."   
  
  
"How was it Gerald's fault?"   
  
  
"He fell asleep."   
  
  
"Oh, well what can we do?"   
  
  
"I don't know Arnold, I just don't know."   
  
  
  
Arnold unbolted the locks on her door, and walked down the stairs to the living room, with Helga following. Helga put on a black wig and a fake nose, and arnold put on a big coat and wore stilts. They struggled their way through all the reporters and photographers and ran to the limo in front of mighty pete. Melvin was standing in front of it and looked at them mysteriously. Arnold lowered his hat. "Step on it Mel" He said in a "James bond" sort of voice. They got in the car and Melvin drove to the studio where The director was. Arnold opened the door and found the Mike clemmonts holding a bag of money...and kissing it. Mr Clemmonts hid the money behind his back with all the other ones. "Uh...Hi kids!" He said to them nervously. Arnold looked at him seriously, not noticing that helga was sad. "Mr clemmonts, we need to talk to you."   
  
  
He said. Mike looked at him laughing. "Great, kid! Do you mind telling the whole world?" He laughed, opening a door behind him with about twelve reporters barging out with their cameras. Helga immediately took off her disguise in case she was caught on camera wearing...THAT!   
  
  
A girl put her hand on helga's shoulder. "Okay, would you two care to sit over there for an interview?" Helga sighed sadly. "I guess so." She said. The reporter smiled and so did the other ones. Helga and arnold sat down on velvet seats and listened to everyone whisper about them liking each other. Helga frowned angrilly. THe reporters wouldn't shut up about them liking each other. The girl, who's name was Susan Started the LIVE interview. "I'm here with stars of the movie with Helga pataki and Arnold Last name unknown. Rumours are going around that these two are having secret meet every night at Arnold's house. Let's see if these Cute little luv-birds are really that in love!" She said in a way to make it seem cute. Helga scowled. Arnold smiled. Susan looked at arnold and smiled in a 'you're a cute little doggy aren't you?' Sort of way. "So arnold, does Helga looove you?" She said in a babyspeech sort of way. This was enough for helga. She couldn't be nice with so many bad things happening. Her mind kept saying,'don't blow it girl don't blow it girl' But she couldn't stay nice any longer. Before arnold could open his mouth, she stood up angrily. "I DO NOT LOVE ARNOLD!!!! WHY WOULD ANYONE LOVE SUCH AN IDIOTIC FOOTBALL HEAD?!?!?!? I HATE HIS GUTS! I ADMIT, I DO MEET HIM, BUT IT'S NOT FOR REAL! I'M PLAYING A JOKE ON THE GEEK BAIT! HE THINKS I LOVE HIM, BUT I DONT!!" She yelled, with anger and hatred of being famous all burning inside her. Arnold went red and looked badly hurt, and looked at his toes while helga yelled. Helga continued angrily. "THE REASON WHY I DIDN'T WANT GLORIA TO DO MY STUNTS IS BECAUSE I DIDN'T WANT THE KIDS AT SCHOOL CALLING ME A WHIMP! I DO NOT LOVE ARNOLD! I DO NOT LOVE ARNOLD! I HATED ACTING WITH HIM, BEING NEAR HIM, TALKING TO HIM AND ESPECCIALLY, KISSING HIM!!! SO STOP SPREADING ALL THOSE STUPID RUMOURS AND GET ON WITH YOUR PATHETIC LITTLE LIVES!" She yelled at the top of her lungs. Helga breathed deeply, and sat down leaving the audience speechless. The reporters went away and arnold ran off into the mens room really red and upset. Helga went off into the streets angrilly.   
  
  
Phoebe, who had seen the live report, ran down the streets to see if she could find her friend.   
  
  
  
"Helga what did you do that for?" Phoebe asked catching up with Helga.   
  
  
"Leave me alone Pheebs, just leave me alone."   
  
  
"Helga why did you do that, I thought you and Arnold were getting along..."   
  
  
"Yes we were getting along just fine, I just can't handle it Pheebs," she said braking down into tears," I have always been afraid, just to let Arnold know, and I didn't want the whole world to know too."   
  
  
"Arnold seemed really upset Helga, I think you..."   
  
  
"What? Arnold was upset? Oh my, what have I done? The perfect balance between me and my love has been disrupted, but what can I do Pheebs?"   
  
  
"Helga I bet if you think about it.."   
  
  
"That's it Pheebs, it's like Arnold said, don't think just follow your heart. Thanks Pheebs." and with that Helga ran off down the street headed towards the boarding house.   
  
  
Helga climbed up the fire escape and looked in through Arnold's window.   
  
  
Arnold had returned home and was sitting on his bed, talking to his Grandpa.   
  
  
"But why Grandpa, why would she do that?"   
  
  
"She was scared short man, she panicked."   
  
  
"I don't know Grandpa, she seemed very angry at me."   
  
  
"Well why don't you sleep on it short man." Grandpa said as he left the room.   
  
  
  
Helga sat there crying, she kept replaying everything in her head. "I am such an idiot!" she said to herself.   
  
  
She looked up at the stars,   
  
  
"Oh, why have I been cursed? To find my love, just to spurn him, to get the one thing I've wanted all my life, just to give it back. Why must I live this mixed up life of mine, I love him, yet I think I just broke his heart. I just wish he would understand."   
  
  
"I do Helga." Arnold said coming up behind Helga.   
  
  
"Arnold?!? What the?"   
  
  
"I came up here to clear my head, and here you were saying how much you regreted what you did. Helga I understand." Arnold said hugging Helga.   
  
  
"I'm sorry Arnold, I just didn't want the whole world to know." Helga said in between sobs.   
  
  
"Helga don't worry, everything is all right now."   
  
  
  
Grandpa and Grandma watched from the doorway of the stairs.   
  
  
"I guess they worked everything out Pookie."   
  
  
"Yeah, isn't that nice."   
  
  
  
"Arnold I promise you, even if I blow my top again, it's just my way of dealing with pressure. I guess Dr. Bliss was right, I do seem to focus all my anger on you, and I'm sorry Arnold."   
  
  
"That's all right Helga, why don't we go inside and have some hot chocolate."   
  
  
"Sure"   
  
  
The two turned and went into the boarding house.   
  
  
  
Arnold and Helga sat down with their hot choclate, when Grandpa came in.   
  
  
"Well short man, I see you and your little girlfriend made up."   
  
  
"Grandpa."   
  
  
"Well, that's fine and dandy kids, but what are you going to do about the reporters."   
  
  
"I have an idea." Helga said with a smirk on her face.   
  
  
Helga ran to the phone, "Dr. Bliss, yes you saw, well we patched up everything between us, but we need to explain to the reporters, I was thinking if you could get on and explain the meaning of my anti-social tendancies then everything would be back to the way it was."   
  
  
So Helga worked out everything between Dr. Bliss and Mr. Clemont. Dr. Bliss, was interviewed, supposedly under Mr. Clemont's direction, and she explained, "Helga just can't deal with all the pressure that is being placed on her, and then she gets a little upset and says and does things she doesn't mean to say and do." So the reporters were led to believe that Arnold and Helga were just really good friends, nothing more, nothing less.   
  
  
Arnold and Helga were glad they had patched everything up, now they just had to wait for the world wide movie premier in a couple of weeks. In the meantime they....   
  



	9. Part 9

....finally got to play Stickball again!   
  
  
"Come on Arnold! You can do better than *that*! I know you can!" Said Helga, being the Umpire/Catcher, as always.   
  
  
"It's two outs and bases loaded Arrrrrrnold, are you going to hit the ball or not" Asked Harold, who should have learned by now that Arnold *always* hits the ball the third time!"   
  
  
"Just throw the ball Harold! There are three balls anyway you stink pitcher you!" Said Melvin off to the side, keeping reporters away.   
  
  
Harold threw the ball, and ended up conking Arnold in the Head, making him faint.   
  
  
"Look what you did Harold!" Said Helga, catching Arnold as he fell.   
  
  
Arnold woke up. "Ow... I can't believe I missed playing this game.."   
  
  
They finished the game up quickly after that, and the next two weeks flew by even faster.   
  
  
  
The movie release day came, and Arnold was in his room while Gerald was going over his schedule.   
  
  
"Okay Arnold, you have an autograph session at 1, a photo shoot at 3, and..."   
  
  
All of a sudden a mob of screaming girls stormmed into the room. Apparently they had paid Oskar to sneak them pass Melivin.   
  
  
The girls practically jumped Arnold.   
  
  
"I like got his hat!" one fan screamed, then Arnold snatched it back.   
  
  
"I've got his sweater!" One screamed after yanking Arnold's sweater off over his head.   
  
  
"Gerald, HELP!" Arnold screamed trying to get the girls off him.   
  
  
"Okay man, escape plan A" Gerlad whispered to Arnold.   
  
  
"Gotcha Gerald."   
  
  
Gerald blew a whistle.   
  
  
"Hey like where did he go?" one of the fans asked.   
  
  
"There he goes, down the hall." Gerald pointed.   
  
  
The girls ran screaming out.   
  
  
"Hey wait, I was in the movie too." Gerald said following after them.   
  
  
  
Arnold's door swung open to reveal Helga. She looked around, then saw that the closet was cracked open.   
  
  
"Let's see, what could be behind door number one." Helga said flinging the door open, to reveal Arnold, with his hair all tossled and his plaid shirt almost completely off.   
  
  
"Helga?!?" he screamed, trying to pull his plaid shirt back on. "Don't worry, the sea of raging hormones has ebbed."   
  
  
"Helga how did you get in here?" "I have my ways Arnold, now let's get out of here and go do something."   
  
  
"I don't know Helga, I have a photo shoot at 3 and then Melvin is gonna..." Helga grabbed Arnold by his shirt. "Mel, smel, just follow me, out the window, down the fire escape, through the alley and we're gone." Arnold just smiled.   
  
  
  
They had gotten halfway down to the park, when a mob of fans spotted them.   
  
  
"There they are!" one fan screamed and Arnold and Helga started running.   
  
  
"This is more tiring then the chase scene in the movie."   
  
  
"I know Arnold, but where can we go?"   
  
  
  
"Well, we could try to get back to my house..."Started Arnold.   
  
  
  
"Mr. Simmons!"   
  
  
  
"What you mean that Mr. Simmons is chasing us too?"   
  
  
  
"No! we can go to Mr. Simmons house!" said Helga Pointing to Mr. Simmons street.   
  
  
  
"Your right Helga! Lets go!" and so they ran down Mr. Simmons street and knocked.   
  
  
  
"Hello?" asked Mr. Simmons, opening the door, "Oh, Hello Arnold, Helga, what in specialness are you doing here?"   
  
  
  
"Hi Mr. Simmons... Um... can we hide from the mob of screaming fans out there?" Asked arnold quickly.   
  
  
  
"Oh dear! Their chaing you? Come right in" Mr Simmons Ushered them in, and shut the door, "I'll go get us something to drink and then you can tell me what happened.   
  
  
  
"Whew! Good thinking Helga!"   
  
  
  
"It was nothing!"   
  
  
  
Mr. Simmons came back with some iced tea, "So what are you doing away from your body guard Melvin?"   
  
  
  
"Well, Helga and I..." Arnold stopped when he heard a crash.   
  
  
  
"Their in here Girls!!" Screamed someone outside.   
  
  
"Ack! They found us!" said Helga.   
  
  
"NO... I have A place for you to hide.." Mr. Simmons got up, lifted a mischievous looking ceramic kitten and a section of the wall opened up to a secret room.   
  
  
Arnold looked inside, "Nifty"   
  
  
  
"Mr. Simmons why do you have a secret room?" Helga asked.   
  
  
"The prior owner of the house had it for some reason, and I never dreamed I would use it. But lucky for you two special people, I can hide you here till I can contact Melvin.Be right back."   
  
  
"This is cool, don't you think Arnold?"   
  
  
"Yeah this is interesting."   
  
  
"Um Arnold, Helga."   
  
  
"What Simmons?" Helga questioned.   
  
  
"We have a bit of a problem, your fans have disconnected the phone line."   
  
  
"Great, now what are we going to do." Helga asked aloud.   
  
  
  
Stinky was walking by when he saw the mob outside Mr. Simmons house. "Goush, Arnold and Helga must be a hiding with Mr. Simmons."   
  
  
Then Melvin came up to Stinky,   
  
  
"Hey kid can you help me?"   
  
  
"Well I's don't know, what's I gotta do?"   
  
  
"I need someone to get inside and tell Arnold and Helga the plan."   
  
  
"How can I's do that?"   
  
  
"Wear this and sneak in the back way, deliver this note."   
  
  
said Melvin handing Stinky a black leather jacket and a piece of paper.   
  
  
  
So Stinky put on the Leather Jacket and made it throught through tha crowd,   
  
  
  
"One side! VIP coming through!" Said stinky his accent ammazingly gone. The girls parted for him, thinking he really was some important person, they remembered his face from somewhere.   
  
  
  
Stinky opened the door and in his real voice called, "Hey Arnold! I have a note from Melvin!!"   
  
  
  
Arnold read the note:   
  
  
"Arnold, Helga, this is from Melvin, we've got a situation on our hands, go to plan B."   
  
  
"Ready Helga?"   
  
  
"I guess so Arnold."   
  
  
"Mr. Simmons, we have to go." Arnold said starting to climb out the back window.   
  
  
"But Arnold how are you going to get away from those fans, I don't want two of my special students getting hurt."   
  
  
"We didn't do our own stunts for nothing Mr. Simmons." Helga answered.   
  
  
"Okay Arnold, I'm ready to go, action sequence 2, scene 5."   
  
  
"Right Helga."   
  
  
Arnold and Helga jumped out the window in the back and ran down the alley, with the fans close behind.   
  
  
They got to a dead end.   
  
  
"Okay Helga, now!" Arnold shouted as he propped her up so she could reach the top of the wall. Helga held on with one hand and pulled Arnold up with her free hand. They jumped safely to the other side.   
  
  
"Okay Helga back to the boarding house." Arnold said running down the alley.   
  
  
  
A mob of press people were still camped outside the boarding house's front door.   
  
  
"Okay Helga, up the fire escape, quietly." Arnold said helping Helga climb the ladder.   
  
  
Once on the roof, Arnold realized they were locked up there.   
  
  
"I can't get in, Grandpa locked the door to the stairs."   
  
  
"No problem Arnold." Helga crawled over to the sunroof. "Let's see, third row of windows second pannel. Yes!" Helga said pulling the loose window pane up.   
  
  
"Helga how did you know that window pane was loose?"   
  
  
"I um...noticed it the other day."   
  
  
So they climbed back down into the room.   
  
  
Helga laid down on the bed, "And I thought those stunt training lessons would never come in handy."   
  
  
A knock came at the door.   
  
  
"Not again." Arnold sighed.   
  
  
"Hey if it's that mob of girls after you, they'll have to get through me first."   
  
  
"So are you going to guard me Helga?" Arnold said jokingly.   
  
  
"Hey no one lays their hands on my Arnold." Helga said placing her hand on Arnold's shoulder.   
  
  
"Short man, you in there?"   
  
  
"Yes Grandpa." Arnold began to unlock a couple of locks.   
  
  
Grandpa came in   
  
  
"Well you two made it back, Melvin's downstairs guarding the front door again, he said you'd be up here."   
  
  
Another knock came, "Run kids run!"   
  
  
"I'm too tired to run Grandpa, who is it anyway?"   
  
  
Grandpa called out, "Who's there?"   
  
  
"Phil, let me in, Kimba must be starving."   
  
  
Grandpa opened the door and let Grandma in. She was carrying a couple of trays.   
  
  
Then next thing you know she had a full course meal all laid out, there was even candles for the table.   
  
  
"Wow Grandma thanks." Arnold said.   
  
  
"Anything for you and Idella, Kimba!" Grandma cracked up then left the room.   
  
  
"Um.. who's Idella?"   
  
  
"You are.... don't worry about it, let's just eat, I haven't all day!!"   
  
  
When they had eaten (it was very good in fact) They heard a phone call come in from downstairs.   
  
  
"Oh no! Now they've figured out what our Phone number is!" cried Arnold Frustrated.   
  
  
"Idella! It's your Father calling from the America's!" called Grandma.   
  
  
  
"Hello Bob?"   
  
  
"Helga thank goodness you're safe, the entire house is surrounded and I didn't know where you were."   
  
  
"What a minute, you were actually worried about me?"   
  
  
"Yes Helga, you're a movie star, what in the beeper empire were you thinking not telling me where you are."   
  
  
"Dad listen, I'm at Arnold's, I'm safe, don't worry."   
  
  
  
"Helga who was that?"   
  
  
"Just my Dad, he was actually worried about me."   
  
  
"Really? That's nice. I guess this movie really did change our lives."   
  
  
"Yeah, I guess it did."   
  
  
  
A couple of weeks later almost everything was back to normal. Arnold and Helga were allowed to return to school, but Melvin did have to guard the door. Helga's parents were still paying some attention to her, but not as much, since Olga had won some award. All the kids at school still asked Arnold and Helga to recite lines from the movie every now and then.But over all they main thing that changed was between Arnold and Helga. Despite the strange looks they got from their friends, and disreguarding the few times they did cause Rhonda to faint, Arnold and Helga were always together. They had learned one important lesson in life and if you ever asked them for advice, they'd always answer the same,   
  
  
"You shouldn't waste your whole life thinking just follow your heart and hopefully it will lead you right."   
  
  
Sometimes late at night, you can see the two sitting up on the top of the boarding house, while Melvin guards the front door. Helga lays her head on Arnold's shoulder, and they sit there and talk about their little taste of fame, and how it completly changed their lives.   



End file.
